Harry Potter and Time Reversed!
by Dark Lord Vorthin
Summary: This will be a Harry Potter time travel story. It will also be another Dumbledore Bashing story. This is a Reptillia28's 'Don't Fear the Reaper' challenge. This will be a Dumbledore/Ron Weasley bashing story.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Fear The Reaper

Welcome to my new story Harry Potter and Time Reversed! This will be a Harry Potter time travel story. It will also be another Dumbledore Bashing story. This is a Reptillia28's 'Don't Fear the Reaper' challenge.

 **Challenge**

Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

 **Requirements:**

Harry has to have died at least three times before this one.

The memory keeping contract must be included.

Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

Obviously, must be H/Hr.

Have fun.

 **Optional:**

Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

He will be soul-bonded with someone else (authors choice)

I do not own Harry Potter or the Potterverse!

XxXxXxX

 **Chapter 1: Don't Fear The Reaper**

 **Ministry of Death: Entry Room**

Harry wakes up screaming, looking around wildly, finally stopping and catches his breath. He is sitting on a couch and appears to be in an office lobby, and he is not alone. Sitting on either side of him are Fred Weasley and Dobby the house-elf. He wraps Dobby in a bear hug and starts to cry. He lets go of Dobby and turns to Fred and hugs him too while still crying.

"What is going on here? The last time I remember is facing Voldemort and being hit by the Killing Curse," Harry said in disbelief.

"Harry, I wish I could answer that question, but I have no clue," Fred said, "But hopefully someone will soon answer that question for all of us." Harry turned to Dobby to ask him a question but then a woman with a clipboard walked through a door. She was looking down at what was written on the paperwork and started to speak and looked up and flinched when she saw who was sitting in the office.

She recovered quickly and asked for Harry and Dobby to follow her. Harry and Dobby jumped up and started to follow her, but Harry turned around and spoke to Fred. "Fred, I am sorry that you lost your life because I was to weak," Harry mumbled. Fred chuckled and answered, "Harry, please do not blame yourself. I might be young, but I am ready for my "Next Great Adventure", so please go on and I will hopefully see you again soon."

Harry turned and walked out of the office, after a little while Fred smiled and disappeared.

XxXxXxX

 **Ministry of Death: Death's Office**

Death sat back in his chair waiting for his next appointment to arrive. He hoped that it wasn't Harry Potter again. Harry had been in his office 11 times before now. This would be the 12th time and if it was Harry again then Death would be nearly out of options. The Goddess of Magic had told Death if Harry came back then they would have to go with Plan 66. As Death was thinking he heard the door of his office and he turned around his chair around and what would have been a heart dropped when Harry walked into his office.

"What are you doing here again?" Death screamed at Harry. Harry looked back at Death and was struck dumb. Death told Harry and Dobby to sit. Harry slowly asked what the man was talking about. "You have been here twelve times and we are out of options. You only get thirteen times before your spirit is destroyed and I get fired. I am the 150th Death that oversaw Europe and I don't want to fired. This job is the best!" the man continued.

"I have been killed twelve times before?" Harry asked. Death nodded and pulled out a folder from his desk and started to read off the times he had been killed. "Let's see here...first time you were four and your cousin pushed you down the steps in your house and you broke you neck. The second time was when you went after that Granger girl, oh that reminds me of something, but I will get to that later, and you were crushed by the troll. The third time was when Quirrell cursed your broom and you couldn't hold on to your broom and you fell to your death. The fourth time was after Dobby visited and after your uncle locked you into the room, the Weasley's came to rescue you and as your uncle tried to keep you from leaving you fell from the car and died. The fifth time was when you went after Ginny and the basilisk killed you with its glaze. The sixth time was on the Hogwarts Express when the Dementor sucked your soul out of your body. That caused a lot of paperwork to get your soul free from the dimension that souls go to after that. The seventh time was during the Quidditch World Cup when you were struck by a stray killing curse. The rest of that year was surprisingly good until the eight time during the Third Task when you tried to escape the graveyard and you were bitten by Nagini. The ninth time was during the Battle of the Ministry the spell that killed your godfather was meant for you and it connected. The tenth time was when you went to the house that Slughorn was staying at and death eaters attacked, and you were killed. The eleventh time was at the cave with Dumbledore and the Inferi dragged you down into the water and drowned," Death told Harry. Death continued to tell him that his destiny was to kill off the Dark Lord, get the girl, which they were going to talk about in a bit, and live until he was 350 years old.

All that Harry had been told was too much to take in. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Harry opened his eyes and look at Death. He asked what would happen now. Death pulled a piece of paper out of the folder and told him that Harry had one more try, and he would be sent back to the beginning of his second year with all his memories. Death also stated that he would be sending Dobby back with him with all his memories too. Death told him that when Harry got back that he would need to go to the Goblins and ask them to help Harry track down and destroy the Horcruxes. Harry would also need to also have them preform a inheritance test.

Harry was confused about going to the goblins and asked Death what he meant. Death started to laugh and told him that the goblins are masters at dealing with them. Harry nodded and asked if he could go to Dumbledore and ask him for help to. Death's face turned red and he screamed at Harry to not trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys. Dumbledore had caused nearly all Harry's problem and Molly Weasley potioned Harry to fall in love with Ginny. Harry would also need to break off his friendship with Ronald Weasley also for his best interest and that Ron had never been Harry's best friend and had spied on Harry for Dumbledore.

Death also told Harry to make sure that he got Sirius a trial. To have the ministry to have Order 45 rescinded and finally have them ask "former" Death Eaters if they were forced to take the Dark Mark or if they willingly took it. Death then hinted about a cure for Lupins "furry little problem". Death told Harry that he couldn't tell him everything and that Harry would have to work it out on his own.

Death grabbed a pen from his desk and handed it to Harry and told him to sign and after that was done Harry would be transported back in time. Harry took the pen and was about to sign but stop. He asked Death what he meant about "that Granger girl".

Death cursed loudly and thanked Harry for reminding him. Death pulled another piece of paper and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and read it and was shocked. It was a marriage license between Harry, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass. Harry looked at Death and asked him what this meant.

Death laughed and told Harry that he was soul-bonded with the two girls. They would not get their memories back until Harry kissed them and sealed the bond. Harry looked down at the contact and signed it. Death nodded and snapped his fingers and the room descended into darkness.

XxXxXxX

 **Harry's Room: Back In The Past**

When Harry's sight returned, he looked around and saw that he was about to walk into his room. Heard voices downstairs and realized that he had returned to the night that Dobby had shown up. He opened his door and standing in his room was Dobby. Harry quickly entered his room and closed the door. He ran up to Dobby and picked his up in a bear hug again. He put Dobby down and asked him what they should do. Should they wait until tomorrow to leave or should they leave now.

Dobby thought for a minute and told Harry that they should leave now. Dobby then told Harry that they should do a Master-Elf bond before they leave, or the Malfoys would be able to force him to rebound to them. Harry told Dobby that he didn't want to force him to be a slave again. Dobby told him that ever since that he was freed, he wanted to be Harry Potters personal house-elf. Harry nodded and told Dobby that he would bond with him.

Dobby asked him for his hand and muttered several strange words and a silver glow erupted from Dobby and flowed into Harry. After a few minutes the glow went away, and Dobby jumped for joy. He whipped around and snapped his fingers then disappeared. A second later he was back with all of Harry's school equipment. Dobby snapped his fingers again and Hedwig's cage opened and she flew out and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry had been so shocked from everything that he didn't think of Hedwig and started to cry. Hedwig suddenly flew from his shoulder and stopped midflight in the middle of the room and erupted in a shower of snow. The snow dissipated and a new strange bird appeared where Hedwig had been. The bird flew back onto Harry's shoulder and before he could react a letter appeared in his hands. He read the letter and was shocked.

"Dear Harry,

I have decided to give you a gift to help you through your trials. I have changed you owl Hedwig into a snow phoenix. She can take you anywhere that you want to go. She will be able to save you from danger if you run into it. Love her with all your might because we don't do this for just anyone.

DON'T SCREW UP, Death."

This was too much for Harry and he sat down on his bed with a loud thud. The voices that had been coming from downstairs stopped and he heard his uncle coming upstairs. Harry looked at Dobby with fear on his face and Dobby snapped is fingers and Harry's stuff disappeared. Harry was then pelted with a shocking amount of cold as he was whisked away by Hedwig. As soon as Dobby was gone Uncle Vernon walked into the room and was shocked to see Harry disappear in a shower of snow. Uncle Vernon was so shocked and happy that the freak was gone he simply closed the door and went back downstairs.

XxXxXxX

 **Gringotts: Lobby**

As soon as the coldness had started it suddenly stopped. Harry was about to look around when he felt a spear tip pointed at his neck. Harry's attention focused on a goblin guard in full war armor holding the spear. Harry was to shocked to talk when a voice shouted out to the guards to put down the weapons and that it was okay that he was there.

The guard lowered his spear and Harry looked to where the voice had come from and a very old goblin walked into the room. "If you wanted to draw some money from Gringotts, then you should have walked through the front doors, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, "I am the Director of this branch and my name is Ragnarök."

Harry apologized to the director and told him that he had planned on coming in the morning, but his phoenix Hedwig had other plans. The director chuckled and told Harry it was okay and to follow him. Ragnarök led Harry through a door deeper into the bank until they came to an office door and they walked in. The director walked over to a desk and sat down in a chair behind it and motioned Harry to sit in a chair opposite him.

Ragnarök asked Harry if he wanted something to eat or drink and Harry declined feeling embarrassed and out of his comfort zone. The director asked Harry what he needed from Gringotts and Harry told the goblin that he needed to get a inheritance test. The goblin nodded and pushed a rune on the desk and another younger goblin entered. Ragnarök barked at the goblin something in their language and the goblin left.

"As we wait, I have some questions for you, we have needed to talk to you since you were ten years old. Why have you not responded to our owls? At ten years old you should have asked to read your parents will and take the inheritance test. We have also noticed several troubling things about your vault and properties. Haven't you gotten the invoices from us?" the goblin asked.

Harry said no and told the director that he didn't get any letters and that he had only learned that he was a wizard last year. The director cursed and told Harry once they have the inheritance test they would go over everything. A second later the other goblin walked in with a goblet, a knife and a vial of potion.

The goblin laid the things on the desk and quickly left. Ragnarök drew a piece of parchment out of his desk and asked Harry if he was ready. Harry nodded and asked what they would need to do. "First, I will need a few drops of blood from your finger, don't worry the cut will instantly heal, the knife is a special blood knife that is very heavily regulated," Ragnarök said.

Harry remembering about the quills Umbridge used and asked about them. Ragnarök turned a startling shade of red and demanded where Harry had heard of them. Harry to the director that had heard a rumor about them somewhere. The director said that they would investigate. The director continued to tell Harry about the test, "Anyway, after I take the blood I will pour in this potion and cast a spell."

Ragnarök placed the goblet near Harry and asked for him to hold his hand over it. Harry did as he was told, and the director grabbed his hand and swiftly nicked Harry's hand. After a few drops of blood had fallen into the goblet Ragnarök released his hand and the cut healed. Ragnarök picked up the goblet, added the potion and cast a spell. He then poured the contents of the goblet onto the parchment and let it dry. After it had dried, he picks up the parchment and read silently.

Ragnarök couldn't believe what he saw. Harry Potter was the heir of several big time Ancient and Noble Houses and even the big four. After a minute he past the parchment to Harry and he shouted. After he shouted a armed guard ran into the room but quickly left after Ragnarök barked at him to leave. Harry couldn't believe what he read.

 **Inheritance Test Results:**

Name Harry James Potter/Goblin Friend

Parents: Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans/Goblin Friends

Heir of Several Houses

Potter/Last of Line (Through Father)

Peverell/Last of Line (Through Father)

Gryffindor/Last of Line (Through Father)

Hufflepuff/Last of Line (Through Father)

Ravenclaw/Last of Line (Through Mother)

Slytherin/Last of Line (Right of Conquest)

Vault Contents:

Potter: 1 School Vault/100,000 Galleons, 50,000 Sickles, and 700 knuts (Filled Annually), Main Vault/25,000,000 Galleons with many heirlooms, furniture and books.

Perverall: Letter and Books/No money

Gryffindor: 1,000,000 Galleons with armor and books

Hufflepuff: 2,000,000 Galleons with potion book, healing books and potion ingredients in stasis

Ravenclaw: 3,000,000 Galleons with books

Slytherin: 500,000 Galleons with potions books and regular books

Health Check:

Infant Binding (75% Magic Blocked)

Loyalty Potions

Natural Occlumency Shields (100% Blocked)

Metamorphmagus Abilities (100% Blocked)

Animagus Abilities/Phoenix (100% Blocked)

Harry couldn't believe his eyes from what he read. He looked at Ragnarök to stunned to speak. Ragnarök chuckled and told Harry he was as shocked as he was. He had never seen a person be the heir of several houses at once. Maybe one or two but never six and because Harry was the last of the line, he could take his lordship. Harry nearly nodded his head unable to speak.

Ragnarök also told him that he would need to appoint a proxy for the Potter seat on the Wizengamot but not the Hogwarts founders because they created the Ministry. Harry asked about the Peverell seat and Ragnarök chuckled and told Harry that at this time there might be four Hogwarts houses but until 250 years ago there use to be FIVE houses.

XxXxXxX

Authors Note:

Wow what a story and I hope y'all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Gets A Facelift

Wow! What a start! I am happy that people loved my first chapter and I hope this new chapter will be great too! Sorry for the delay. I have been too busy to work on stories, but I am back! I need a beta reader. Without further delay...HERE WE GO!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE POTTERVERSE!

XxXxXxX

 _Ragnarök also told him that he would need to appoint a proxy for the Potter seat on the Wizengamot but not the Hogwarts founders because they created the Ministry. Harry asked about the Peverell seat and Ragnarök chuckled and told Harry that at this time there might be four Hogwarts houses but until 250 years ago there use to be FIVE houses._

 **Chapter 2: Hogwarts Gets A Facelift**

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk drinking a cup of tea. He was also thinking about the coming school year. He had finally found a DADA teacher even though his credentials were so, so. He had hoped to get Remus Lupin to come teach but even Fawkes couldn't find him.

Albus glanced at the Sorting Hat and wondered if it had finished its new song for the year. Albus knew that he would need to recast the spell to prevent the hat from trying to sort new students into Peverell House. House Peverell had been shut down ever since a former headmaster decided that House Peverell was not needed. Albus knew that even with the spell if a heir was found the house would rise again and that would create to much paperwork to fill out.

Albus decided to cast the spell before he went to bed and stood up. He walked over to the hat and as he cast the spell it rebounded back at him. He was thrown over his desk and he landed on the floor the castle started to shake. As the castle shook the Sorting Hat began to sing.

"Oh, House of Peverell, for too long you have been gone. You will face adversity and be ridiculed. Fear not because you will bring the other four houses together."

Not long after the hat sang the castle stopped shacking and as the dust settled Albus stood up shacking. He couldn't believe at the heir to House Peverell had been found. Dumbledore started to sit in this chair when he felt all but the basic wards connected to Hogwarts being ripped from him.

Albus started to cry for the first time in over 100 years because he now knew that an heir or heirs to the Hogwarts four, no now five, had been found and his time as headmaster was ending. Albus started to think of who the heir/heirs could be and came up with an idea.

He ran to a wall and placed a hand on it and asked in his mind who the heir/heirs were. The castle told him that the HEIR would make themselves know soon enough and that Dumbledore should start packing because the castle felt that he wouldn't make it past the first week of the new school year.

Albus walked to his desk slowly and sat down in his throne like chair and thought. A couple minutes later the door to his office slammed open and Professors McGonagall and Snape ran into the room. They both began to ask him questions and he held up his hand and asked McGonagall to talk first.

"Albus, what happened? The castle started to shake, and a new tower erupted from the ground."

"Minerva, it appears that there an heir to all the Hogwarts founders have been found."

"An heir has been found? The lines have been dead for years and why would a new tower appear?

"It is a little-known fact that there use to be five houses until about 250 years ago. A previous Headmaster closed it down and cast a spell that prevented the sorting hat from sorting students into it. Only a true heir of the line being found would prevent the spell from working."

"What was the houses name? We need to inspect the tower, find a new Head of House and redo all the class schedules."

"The houses name is Peverell and if I remember right from what I have read the last Head of House was a Pomfrey. So, we might have to ask Madam Pomfrey to be the Head of House."

"Madam Pomfrey? She is a healer not a teacher."

"I know that she has been wanting to teach a Healing class and I might have to allow her to teach it so that she can be the Head of House."

Satisfied, Minerva turned a briskly walked out of the office. Severus was about to speak when there was a sharp whistle coming from one of the trinkets on Dumbledore's table near his desk. Albus's face paled and ran over it the device and pulled out his wand out of his pocket and taped the device.

After a moment Dumbledore looked at Severus and spoke.

"Severus, the blood wards at Harry's aunts house has failed! I need you to go there and check on Harry!"

"Headmaster why send me? Why don't you go? I hate the brat and he hates me."

"Severus, we have no time to argue and time is running out! You owe me your life! Go to his house or you will be fired!"

With a huff Severus turned and walked out of the office. Turning back to his desk Albus pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter.

"Dear Lord/Lady Hogwarts,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of the school. I have recently discovered that you have taken control of Hogwarts and I need to speak to you ASAP. If it is okay with you can we meet tomorrow at 12 pm. Please send your response to me and I will send Fawkes to pick you up then.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore/Headmaster"

Albus hands the letter to Fawkes and tells him to take it to the new owner of Hogwarts and wait for a response. Albus then has an idea and casts a tracking spell on Fawkes to see where the heir was.

Fawkes leaves in a flash of fire and through the spell figures out that the heir is at Gringotts. An hour later Fawkes returns with a new letter. Albus took the letter and read it.

"Dear Albus Dumbledore,

Yes, I am the new owner of Hogwarts, but I will meet with you when the time is best for me not for you. I will see you on September 1st when I reveal myself. Until then keep your nose out of another person's business.

Sincerely,

Lord Hogwarts."

Albus was furious at the letter and pulled another piece of parchment from his desk and with his wand turned it into a portkey and handed it to Fawkes and told him to take it to the heir.

Fawkes gave Albus a funny look and left again. Albus didn't have to wait because he felt the wards that he still had told him that several people were coming. Albus was shocked to know that more than one was coming and before he could act several heavily armed Goblins appeared in the office and started to attack him.

He started to cast stunning spells and the goblins deflected the spells with their swords and battle axes. While this was happening Albus noticed that one of the goblins was staying out of the fight and he realized that that goblin was a spell caster and was about to cast a spell. Albus knowing the fight was soon going to be over he dove at Fawkes crying, "Fawkes get me out of here!"

One of the goblins then threw a dagger at Fawkes and struck the bird. Fawkes cried out in pain and erupted in a Burning Day. Albus screamed in rage and was about to start casting the Killing Curse when the goblin spell caster pointed its finger at Albus and before he could do anything blackness overtook him.

XxXxXxX

 **Number 4 Privot Drive/Outside**

Severus Snape appeared outside of the stuck up...no... Harry's aunts house. He cast a notice-me-not charm and moved closer. He walked up to bay windows and looked through and saw that the muggles were having a dinner party. Severus thought for a minute and decided to just knock on the front door.

Severus walked up to the front door and then lifted the charm. He then transfigured his clothes into a dark shirt and jeans. He then knocked on the front door and waited. After a moment the front door opened, and a great whale of a muggle demanded to know who he was and why was he there.

"My name is Severus Snape and I work at the school where you nephew attends. I need to speak to him right now."

"You work where? Wait...NO... I will not have some freak from that freak school in my house! I am having a very important dinner party and even if we weren't having one you still could not come in. Leave now or I will call the police!"

With that the muggle started to close the door but Severus pulled his wand and shot a stunning spell at the muggle. The muggle crashed to the floor and four more muggles, one being a child, ran into the room and one of them started to scream at him.

"What have you done to my Vernon?!"

"I have just stunned him, but he will be okay, for now. I am here to see Harry but first we need more privacy."

With that Severus waved his wand and the other two muggles and the child fell to the floor asleep. The woman looked like she was about to attack him when she finally recognized him.

"Wait...I know you from somewhere but where? OH NO! NOW I REMEMBER! You were that Snape boy that told Lily that she was a freak and then dated her before she got together with that Potter boy

"Yes, hello Petunia, it has been a long time, but I have no time to relive the old days. I have come to speak to Harry. The wards that the Headmaster placed around your house to keep Harry safe have failed and I need to speak to him NOW!"

Petunia looked like she was about to refuse but didn't. She walked to the stairs and screamed up them.

"Harry! Get your butt down here this instance!"

Neither, Petunia or Severus, heard any response from upstairs and they both went up them to get Harry. Once upstairs Petunia walked to one of the doors in the hallway and started to bang on it. There was no answer and she opened the door to a empty room. Petunia turned to Severus and spoke.

"I don't understand, he should be up here, we told him not to leave his room. Not even to use the bathroom."

"Why would you not let your nephew use the bathroom? I thought he was a pampered prince that did anything he wanted."

"A pampered prince? Ha! Don't make me laugh. The freak is lucky to even eat if we are in the mood to let him, but we need to figure out where he is."

Severus pulled out his wand and waved it trying to figure out where Harry was. Frowning he turned to Petunia and spoke.

"I cannot detect him in the house. It appears that he has left by magical means. The Headmaster will not be happy. I need to leave now to report back to him, but I need to ask you a couple questions because what I have found."

"Fine! Ask your questions because I need to wake Vernon back up and finish this dinner."

"Are you not worried about your nephew?"

"Bloody Hell, no, I am happy that the little freak is gone. He has been nothing but trouble ever since he been here, after all the years of grief that we have had to endure, I wish I had let Vernon dump the freak at a orphanage."

"Do you not love your nephew and why do you call him "freak"? He is the only remaining link to your sister. I would expect you to love and spoil him."

"Love? No! Yes, he might be my sister's son, but my family hate freaks and their unnatural abilities! If you find him tell him to never darken my doorstep again."

With that said Severus walked out of the room. He was furious at what he had just learned. The Headmaster had lied to him. Yes, he might hate the spawn of Potter, but he still loved Lily. As Severus descended the stairs, he pointed his wand at the muggles that were asleep and modified their memories and revived them.

He then turned to the great whale of a muggle and modified his memories too. He then revived the muggle and walked out the door. He closed the door and walked to the street. Severus turned around and looked at the house and sneered. Then with a crack he was gone.

XxXxXxX

 **Gringotts: Two hours before the battle**

Harry was flabbergasted at the revelation. He took a moment to compose himself and asked, "Wait, there was five Hogwarts houses? How is that possible? She was a muggle-born! How can she be descended from Ravenclaw?"

Ragnarök chuckled and started to explain everything, "Believe it or not most muggle-borns are actually descended from diluted pure-blood lines that squibbed out. So, apparently your mother is descended from the Ravenclaw and Peverell lines. It comes as no surprise that your father is descended from Gryffindor and Peverell but Hufflepuff is a complete surprise. Apparently the Hufflepuff line married into the Potter line. Before we do anything else, we need to read rest of the test, then read the will and then get the account managers in here to work out a plan to work together."

Harry stared at Ragnarök in a complete daze trying to sort through all the information. He couldn't understand how his father didn't take up the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff lines at least. Ragnarök pulled another piece of parchment out and poured the rest of the potion onto it. He spoke another spell and more words appeared. He read what was on it and started to apparently cuss in the goblin language. He slammed finger onto a rune on his desk and a moment later a goblin entered.

"Summon Accountant Stoneaxe! Have him bring all the paperwork for Minor House Weasleys!". snarled Ragnarök. Harry was really starting to become confused. "Director Ragnarök, why are you summoning Accountant Stoneaxe? What does it have to do with me?"

Ragnarök took in a deep breath and slowly handed the parchment to Harry. Harry started to read what was on the parchment and turned to the side and started throwing up. Ragnarök snapped his fingers and a trashcan appeared.

Additional Information

Harrison James Potter (Age 17)

Parents:

James Charlus Potter (Father/Passed)

Lily Jane Potter 'nee Evans (Mother/Passed)

Sirus Orion Black (Blood Adopted Father/Godfather Ritual)

Siblings:

Rose Lilian Potter (Adopted/Ginevra Molly Weasley)

Additional Houses/Clan:

Clan Evans (Through Mother)

Ancient House Gaunt (Through Conquest)

Most Ancient and Most Noble House Black (Heir)

Marriage Contracts:

Ancient House Dagworth-Granger (Active)

Ancient and Most Noble House Greengrass (Active)

Minor House Weasley (Illegal Contract)

After a couple minutes Ragnarök cleared his throat and began to speak slowly. "From what this says and your reaction there is more to this than you have told me. From what this says it appears you are a time traveler. This might surprise you, but you are not the first wizard the Lord Death to send back. I first thought that there might be more because our records indicate that you have an owl not a phoenix. But now this confirms my thoughts. A few minutes ago, when I demanded that Accountant Stoneaxe come here is because of two reasons. First is that you have a sister and even I didn't know that. Secondly there is a Illegal contract between you and House Weasley. I would bet that unless you are gay then it is between you and your sister."

Before Ragnarök could continue there was a flash of fire and a letter dropped in front of Harry. A moment later Fawkes landed on Harry's chair. Harry started to pick up the letter before Ragnarök stopped him, "Lord Potter do not touch that before I check it for spells." Ragnarök waved his hand over the letter and nodded. Harry read the letter and started to laugh. After a moment Harry started to speak, "Can I borrow a quill and a piece of parchment? Dumbledore apparently wants to meet tomorrow. I will not meet him until September 1st." Ragnarök nodded and started to pull out the requested items but stopped. "I think before you do that, we need to read the will and then summon some guards because if I know Dumbledore as well as I do then we will try something, and we need to be ready."

With that Ragnarök snapped his fingers and a box appeared on his desk. He opened it up and pulled the will out. Ragnarök cleared this throat and began to read:

 ** _"I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath everything I own, in both money and property, to my son and daughter, Harrison James Potter and Rose Lilian Potter, with several personal bequests."_**

 ** _"Firstly, to my closest friend and confidant, my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black, I leave 200,000 galleons. Don't spend it all in one go, Padfoot."_**

 ** _"Secondly, to my other dear friend, Remus John Lupin, I leave 100,000 galleons and an annual 5,000 galleons should he not have current employment."_**

 ** _"Thirdly, to my friend, Peter Edmund Pettigrew, if I died by natural causes, then I leave you 100,000 galleons, as well. However, if I died by Voldemort's hand or at the hands of a Death Eater, then I demand your immediate arrest. I trusted you with my and family's lives when I appointed you as Secret-Keeper. Also, to the Aurors reading this if we died because of Peter, he takes to form of a common garden rat."_**

 ** _"I, Lily Jane Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, take upon myself the continuation of this will."_**

 ** _"Should both I and my husband be dead, the following people have been approved as suitable guardians for our children._**

 ** _Francis Albert Longbottom and Alice Diane Longbottom nee Baldwin: they are friends of ours and Alice is the children's godmother. They are settled, married couple who have a child of their own and are our first choice as guardian._**

 ** _Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Pewett: They might have a LOT of children, but they would raise our children if they were their own._**

 ** _Sirius Orion Black: while I feel that Sirius tends to be irresponsible, I know he would always put our children first and would defend them with his dying breath; this is why we allowed Sirius to perform the godfather ritual._**

 ** _Remus John Lupin: while he might be reluctant to look after two children due to a certain health condition, we feel that he can care for our children._**

 ** _Amelia Susan Bones: she is James' god sister and a good friend of ours; she is looking after her niece and I know that little Susan got along swimmingly with Harry whenever we were asked to babysit."_**

 ** _"Should any of these people be unable to look after Harry and Rose, we request that they be placed with a family determined by the Wizengamot as long as that family was never involved with the Death Eaters; not even if they claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse. To whichever family that they are sent to live with, a stipend of 50,000 galleons per child will be supplied each year."_**

 ** _"Also, under no circumstances are children to ever go to my sister and her family. Petunia and I are not on good terms and I know that she and her husband despise magic."_**

 ** _This will was witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

Harry was speechless during and after Ragnarök read the will. Dumbledore knew Sirius was the Secret Keeper and didn't do anything about it. He knew that Harry had a sister and never told him about it and it was Ginny. Harry started to get sick again thinking about all the times they made out in the future. Before Harry could start speaking a goblin entered the office and was carrying a stack of papers. He laid the papers down on the desk and Ragnarök told him to contact the Weasleys and have them come the bank. The goblin left the office and Ragnarök started to read the paperwork. After a bit he looked up and sighed, "We will need to bring in the Weasleys before continuing. Until then we will need to send the letter to Dumbledore."

Ragnarök pulled out the previously requested items and handed them to Harry. Harry wrote out a quick letter and handed it back to Ragnarök, "Could you charm it to look differently? I don't want Dumbledore to know it was me writing to him before I meet with him." Ragnarök chuckled and waved his hand over the letter and Harry picked it up and rolled it. He then handed it to Fawkes and Fawkes left. A few minutes later Ragnarök started to laugh and Harry asked, "What is so funny?"

Ragnarök settled down after a minute and started to explain, "Dumbledore apparently forgot that portkeys that are sent to Gringotts are sent to our security team and they just left to deal with Dumbledore. In a few minutes we will go down to the dungeons and deal with him."

XxXxXxX

 **Undisclosed Location**

Albus slowly woke up to darkness and the feeling of something over his head. He tried to move and discovered he was sitting on a chair and also his hands were bound behind him. After a moment he realized that he was in deep trouble.

XxXxXxX

Further notes:

I am so sorry that I was gone for a long time, but I am back. Yes, Severus and Lily dated in school in my story, but they broke up after he uttered that horrible word. This will be a huge part of the story. And I know that I will get a lot of horrible trolls going after my blood for the twist after I changed Ginny into a Potter. I looked it up and the timeline would fit.


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny Weasley Potter

Welcome back to Harry Potter and Time Reversed! 

I have had a writer's block and on top of that, my laptop bit the dust. I had to get a new one and I lost all my notes and ideas that I had on the old one. Thankfully I was able to get back to writing this story. Without further delay…here we go! 

XxXxXxX

 _Albus slowly woke up to darkness and the feeling of something over his head. He tried to move and discovered he was sitting on a chair and his hands were bound behind him. After a moment he realized that he was in deep trouble._

 **Chapter 3: Ginny Weasley…eh…Potter**

 **Gringotts: Directors office**

Harry was very confused at the directors' statement. "Your security team just pretty much invaded Hogwarts to attack Dumbledore? Couldn't that start a new Goblin rebellion? "Harry asked.

Ragnarök started laughing in a way that made Harry cringe but thankfully was able to hide it. After a moment or two Ragnarök finally answered Harry's question.

"No, no not at all. The ministry, Hogwarts and the goblins have a treaty that any unauthorized portkeys that were not approved beforehand that is sent by owl etc. will be treated as an act of war towards us. We don't want to lose any gold because of a war, so we just send an attack team to deal with the person/people who sent it. Hell, we could even send the team after the Minister for Magic and there is nothing the ministry could do. We of course would have to have a trial but still," chuckled Ragnarök.

Harry could only nod his head and had a hard time wrapping his head around the statement. He thought back and tried to remember if this treaty was ever mentioned in his History of Magic class but couldn't.

Ragnarök brought Harry out of his thoughts by asking a surprising question, "What are the terms of your return back into time? Lord Death had to have a pretty good reason to send you back."

"Lord Death sent me back because Dumbledore screwed up my life and interfered with a soul bond with my friend Hermione Granger and an acquaintance Daphne Greengrass. He told me to have Order 45, which I have no clue what it is rescinded. He also told me that the goblins could take care of Horcruxes," Harry explained.

Ragnarök suddenly turned a bright shade of red and started cussing in what Harry suspected to be the goblin language. "How could that man interfere with a soul bond! An illegal marriage contract on top of that?! Goblins wholeheartedly believe in soul bonds and it is a crime against nature to interfere! Even at that he claims to be your magical guardian. Which we need to go over that soon," Ragnarök snarled, "As for Order 45 that is a law that was pushed through in the beginning of the first Voldemort war. It prevents anyone who is a Pureblood from being questioned by Truth Serum. It allowed many of his supporters to claim that they were forced to serve him. For the Horcruxes we do know how to deal with those. If you know where any are then please, tell me now so we can have our curse-breakers deal with them as soon as possible."

Harry thought for a moment and began to tell Ragnarök the locations of the Horcruxes, " I know that one is in the Black Family Townhouse, another is located in Hogwarts, another one is in the Gaunt shack, tomorrow Lord Malfoy will slip one in Ginny's caldron and…one…might be in my scar but also…this one might be a shock. There is one in Gringotts. It is a small gold cup with Hufflepuffs symbol on it and it is located in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault."

As soon as Harry was done Ragnarök screamed in rage, "How could that closeted Dark Lord not know that one was in your scar? It is well known that he is your magical guardian and he never had anyone look at the scar? On top of this there is a Horcrux in Gringotts? We will have to deal with this very soon. But the Weasley's will be here soon and this we have to deal with who your sister really is."

Almost as soon as he said that there was a knock at the door and Sharpaxe entered the office with the Molly Weasley, who had Ginny with her, following him in. Ragnarök nodded to Shapaxe and he left. The Weasleys didn't notice Harry at first because they were scared to have been summoned suddenly into the Directors office. Molly was the first to notice Harry and she ran over to him and started throwing questions at him.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home and why haven't you been answering Ron's letters?" Molly asked, "Do you have anything to do with this? I was told that someone left Ginny some money when they passed but no one in my family has died recently."

Ragnarök cleared his throat and began to explain, "Mrs. Weasley, I know that this is all sudden, but things have happened that made Mr. Potter take the inheritance test and shockingly something as come to light." He picked up Harry's test results and handed them to Molly. After reading it for a moment she fell over in shock. Ragnarök snapped his fingers and she floated to the ground. After a moment she woke back up and grabbed both Ginny and Harry and started crying.

Ginny pulled away and picked up the results and turned white as a ghost. She looked at Harry tears in her eyes and started to speak.

"Harry…Mummy…how could this be? I look nothing like Lord Potter or Lady Potter! This has to be wrong!" cried Ginny, "Mummy, did you know that I was a Potter? Who gave me to you and Daddy?"

Ragnarök suddenly spoke up," I have an idea, but it is not good. Harry was given to his relatives by Dumbledore and once you can speak, I believe it was Dumbledore that who gave Rose or for now we will still call you Ginny to the Weasleys. To the reason you do not look like a Potter then there are one of two possibilities. One is that the Weasleys blood adopted you but that isn't a good explanation because you would still look like the Potters but will only a few Weasley characterizations. The second one is that it was a blood glamor."

Molly was finally able to calm down enough to speak and began, "After You-Know-Who was defeated Albus brought Arthur and I a baby girl and explained to us that she was a orphan. He asked that we take her in. We had wanted a baby girl but couldn't because of a blood curse that I was hit with during the war that prevented me from having a girl. We were about to give up but then our prayers to Mother Magic were answered. We didn't even think to wonder how that the baby girl looked to much like a Weasley but at that point we didn't care."

"A few days later," Molly continued, "Albus came back by and suggested that we should draw up a marriage contract between Harry and the baby girl who we had named Ginny. We were still so happy to finally have a girl we didn't even have to think about it for a second."

Molly finally let Harry go and stood up," Director Ragnarök could I please use your Floo? I need to contact Arthur right now. This is to much for me and I need him here to help me think this through."

"Of course, you can use our Floo but it will cost 20 galleons," answered Ragnarök. Molly blanched at the price, but Harry quickly jumped in, "Hold on for a moment, I have a faster way."

Harry snapped his fingers and with a shower of snow Hedwig appeared.

"Harry when did you get a phoenix? I remember that you had an owl," asked Molly.

Harry realized that he couldn't answer truthfully so he quickly lied, "A few days ago Hedwig was attacked by a cat and she was killed. I tried to save her, but I couldn't do anything. But once she passed, she exploded in a shower of snow and she turned into this."

Molly could only nod then Hedwig offered one of her tail feathers and Molly grabbed on and with a swirl of snow she disappeared.

Ragnarök sighed and pressed a rune on his desk summoning another goblin, "Go get me another inheritance test now!" Ragnarök snapped at the goblin that answered soon after he was summoned. The goblin returned quickly with the test and ran back out. After a couple minutes of strained minutes another shower of snow appeared as Hedwig, Molly and now Arthur arrived.

Mr. Weasley spotted Harry and moved over to him shaking his hand and speaking, "Mr. Potter thank you very much for figuring out the Weasley family secret. Also, I hope that you can see that we raised Ginny, or should I say Rose as well as we could."

"After Albus mentioned that we should arrange a marriage contract between you and Rose we were kind of surprised but happy that we could be a family for you. Of course we wouldn't have wanted to replace your family, we still wanted to be there for you. Molly and I were very worried that you hadn't answered any of Ron's letters and we were going to drop by your house tomorrow," stated Arthur.

Ragnarök cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt this family moment but we do have more business to deal with after this so if you do not mind we need to be 100% sure that Ginny is really Rose and figure out why she doesn't look like a Potter."

With that said the inheritance test was preformed and everyone, except Harry and Ragnarök, was shocked.

 **Inheritance Test Results:**

Name Rose Lillian Potter/Goblin Friend

Parents: Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans/Goblin Friends

Secondary Heir of Several Houses

Potter/Last Female of Line (Through Father)

Peverell/Last Female of Line (Through Father)

Gryffindor/Last Female of Line (Through Father)

Hufflepuff/Last Female of Line (Through Father)

Ravenclaw/Last Female of Line (Through Mother)

Vault Contents:

Potter: 1 School Vault/100,000 Galleons, 50,000 Sickles, and 700 knuts (Filled Annually), Main Vault/25,000,000 Galleons with many heirlooms, furniture and books.

Peverell: Letter and Books/No money

Gryffindor: 5,000,000 Galleons with armor and books

Hufflepuff: 5,000,000 Galleons with potion book, healing books and potion ingredients in stasis

Ravenclaw: 3,000,000 Galleons with books

Health Check:

Infant Binding (75% Magic Blocked)

Loyalty Potions

Natural Occlumency Shields (100% Blocked)

Metamorphmagus Abilities (100% Blocked)

Animagus Abilities/Phoenix (100% Blocked)

Blood Glamor

Additional Information

Rose Lillian Potter (Age 11)

Parents:

James Charlus Potter (Father/Passed)

Lily Jane Potter 'nee Evans (Mother/Passed)

Arthur Billius Weasley (Adoptive Father)

Molly Prewett Weasley

Siblings:

Harrison James Potter

Additional Houses/Clan:

Clan Evans (Through Mother)

Marriage Contracts:

Ancient and Most Noble House Potter (Illegal Contract)

Molly and Arthur were unable to speak because of what they read. All the money they could have had to raise Rose and their blood related children. All the years of devotion to Albus Dumbledore were slowly slipping away. He had to have known who Rose really was. But they would have to deal with that later.

They didn't notice Ragnarök slip out of the office because he needed to get the account managers for all of Mr. Potter's accounts. He went to his secretary and asked for the files for all the needed accounts. He once he got them, he looked through them all and noticed that all the family lines for the accounts had all merged with the Hook line and the only one that was alive or of age was Griphook but he was just a junior accountant. The Director sighed and asked his secretary to summon Griphook to his office. He also mentioned that Griphook needed to bring the portfolios, Lord rings and heir rings for all the accounts.

Ragnarök walked back into his office to find the Weasley adults going over the will. He was about to speak when there was a knock at his door. After a moment Griphook scurried into the room laden with items with several other floating behind him. Griphook set every item on Ragnarök's desk and stood behind him.

"Now," Ragnarök began, "We have many things to go over. First, it is time for you two to receive your Lord or Heir rings. Mr. Potter put them on one at a time and they should merge but please give them a second to accept you as the Lord and Head of House. Miss Weasley the same goes for you."

Ragnarök began to open the ring boxes and handed them to Harry and Rose to put them on. The feeling of power flowing through him was nearly unbearable. As Ragnarök opened the last one he stopped in confusion.

"Mr…excuse me, Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gaunt we have a problem. The Slytherin/Gaunt ring is missing, and I have no clue where it is. Unless it is being worn by someone else you could try to summon it because you are the Lord of that house. Just say, 'As Lord Slytherin, I command the ring appears in front of me', and it should appear in front of us," stated Ragnarök.

Harry nodded and spoke the words, "As Lord Slytherin, I command the ring to appear in front of me!"

There was a flash and the ring appeared. Harry blanched when he realized he had seen that ring before in the future. Before he could say anything Ragnarök threw his hand forward and a magical shield appeared in front of the ring. Mr. Weasley cursed and nearly drew his wand but stopped but grabbed Harry and Rose and pushed them to Molly.

"What the hell is this? Without casting a diagnostic spell, I know that the ring is spewing out Black Magic miasma. There is only one thing I know of could create such a miasma. This ring is a Horcrux!" snarled Arthur.

Ragnarök nearly broke his desk when he gabbed his finger on a rune to summon the curse breaker on duty. A moment later Bill Weasley ran into the room and didn't even notice his parents, Harry or Rose. He immediately focused on the ring on the desk and pulled out what looked like a lead box and levitated the ring into it. After the box was closed and magically sealed, he noticed everyone else in the room.

"Mum, Dad…Ginny..what are you doing here? What are you doing dealing with a Horcux? If you had found one you should have just contacted me instead of coming here. The goblins hate these things and to bring one in unless you're a curse breaker they could kill you," stated Bill.

He then noticed that Harry was in the room and noticed the ring on his finger.

"Lord Potter, what is going on here? I expect that the ring was supposedly a Lord ring of yours but why is it tainted with such magic and at that why are my parents here with you?" asked Bill

Harry pointed at the test results and the will which Bill picked up and read them. Once he was done, he felt weak at the knees. How could Dumbledore do this? How could he lie to his parents about Ginny and Sirus Black at the same time?

"Curse Breaker Weasley you can talk to you parents later. We need that ring cleansed and go to the Lestrange vault and look for the heirloom of Helga Hufflepuff and have it cleansed too," demanded Ragnarök.

Bill nodded weakly and left the room. After the door was closed Ragnarök looked at Harry and didn't speak when Harry briefly shook his head. Ragnarök pulled the portfolios toward himself and spoke, "I would like to apologize to all of you for that. Lord Potter we will have the ring ready for you in a couple days. For the Hufflepuff heirloom that is an internal goblin issue. But for now we need to go over some for things. First of all the properties that belong the Potters and other. Firstly Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest belongs to you, you also have Gryffindor Castle, Ravenclaw's Nest, Hufflepuff Castle and Slytherin's Glen. Hogwarts was originally Peverell Castle but it was gifted to Godric when that current Lord passed away. The Potters own several houses or mansions. Potter Castle for one, Godrics Hollow home, a beach house in France, a penthouse in New York and #4 Privet Drive, Surry."

"What? I own the Dursley's house? I WANT THEM OUT NOW!" snarled Harry.

"Oh of course Lord Potter we will have them out before tomorrow dawns. I would also suggest that you stop the payments to them too. They get about 100 thousand pounds a year for you that was set up by Dumbledore.," stated Ragnarök.

With that stated there was s huge flash of light and Harry screamed.

XxXxXxX

I hate to end the chapter here with a cliffhanger but it feels like a good place. I apologize for the wait for this chapter but the new one will be up by next Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4: Potter Castle

Welcome back to Chapter 4 of Harry Potter and Time Reversed!

I am happy to be back at writing my story. Like I said in the last chapter I will be posting every Sunday. So, without any further delay here…here we go!

 _"_ _Oh of course Lord Potter we will have them out before tomorrow dawns. I would also suggest that you stop the payments to them too. They get about 100 thousand pounds a year for you that was set up by Dumbledore.," stated Ragnarök._

 _With that stated there was huge flash of light and Harry screamed._

 **Chapter 4: Potter Castle**

 **Gringotts: Directors Office**

The room started shaking as Harry screamed but it ended very quickly. Harry fell to the floor and passed out from exhaustion. Ragnarök gabbed the healer alert alarm. A moment later a human female healer came in.

"What has happened?" she asked

"Lord Potter started screaming after a bright flash of light Healer Goldman," stated Ragnarök, as he got up from his chair and came around the desk, "I think his anger broke through one or two more of infant core bindings that were left on him. Please check him and administer any help you can provide."

The Weasleys looked on in shock. They were very scared because Harry had performed magic infront of the goblin director which was an immediate death sentence for those not employed by the goblins. But, because of reading the test results, Harry was safe from punishment.

Healer Goldman wasted no time and started casting diagnostic charms to determine what was wrong with him. A couple minutes later she stands up, "Director, you are right about your belief, Lord Potter's anger did break through two of the infant bindings. Who ever put them on him should be thrown into Azkaban. It is a wonder that he is able to use magic at all. He should wake up soon, but he needs to take it easy for a couple of hours."

She turns to the Weasleys, "I know that you live in that strange house, but I don't think that it would be advisable for him to stay there."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and spoke, "We have nowhere else to stay.."

Ragnarök chuckled, "You could stay in one of the in one of the castles that Lord and Heir Potter owns. It is very easy to go to them," he turns to Rose, "You just must focus on one of the properties and the ring doubles as a portkey. You will have to find the ward register to add your family. Even though Hedwig belongs to Lord Potter she should respond to you. I would also suggest that you go to Potter Castle. There should be a couple of House Elves there. They would be a lot of help with caring for Lord Potter."

Molly wanted to object but with a flash of light she was gone. Healer Goldman nodded to Ragnarök and left the room. Molly moved over to Harry and knelt then started to stroke his hair while still consumed with many thoughts. Wondering what Dumbledore was thinking when he lied to them.

XxXxXxX

 **Potter Castle**

Rose aka Ginny appeared in the receiving hall of Potter Castle. She was shocked at the grand size of it all. There was a huge staircase at the end of the hallway and lining the wall were to many doors to count. As she looked around there was a pop and a House Elf appeared.

"Whose be you?" it demanded, "The castle is on lockdown and only a Pot…MISTRESS ROSEY!?"

After the elf said her real name there were 20 or more pops and more elves appeared. "Mistress Rose has returned!" they all screamed and bowed.

Rose was shocked at the response, "thank you all for the welcomes, but I need your help, who is the head elf?"

"That's be me! Me's name is Pippy, Mistress Rose. How may I helps you?" asked Pippy.

"Oh, good I need to find the ward registry. My frie…no brother Lord Potter is sick and needs to rest here. I need to add all my adopted family's names to it to allow them in. Can you take me to it?" asked Rose.

Pippy squeaked and grabbed Roses hand then popped both to the wardroom.

"Befores you can add your family's names you need to go to the ward stone, place your hand on it, and declare 'Lockdown End'. Then you can add the names," Pippy informed her.

Rose walked to the ward stone and placed her hand on it, "Lockdown End!"

Rose could feel the wards change as the lockdown ended. She then turned to the registry book and opened it. She saw that Harry and Roses names were on it and the only other one was Dumbledore. She picked up the quill that was next to registry but saw no ink. She shrugged and crossed out Dumbledore's name and it disappeared. She quickly added all the Weasley names. Once she was done, she called for Hedwig.

"Hello girl, could you go get my Mom and Dad. They might need to go get my brothers so please help them."

With that Hedwig left and Rose turned to Pippy, "Could you please take me back to the reception hall? I need to be there to welcome to my family."

"Yes, of course I can. After I take you back, I will have the other elves get several rooms ready for your family. Do you think that your family will need any food? It wouldn't be to hard to fix something us fast," answered Pippy.

Rose nodded and they left the room. The castle was much larger than she first thought. As they walked through the hallways, she investigated several rooms. She found a huge library, several game rooms, a potions lab and several sitting rooms. They finally arrived back into the reception hall and didn't have to wait long before there was a shower of snow and the Weasley's, with Arthur carrying Harry, minus Molly appeared. With that Hedwig disappeared with another shower of snow.

They all were speechless at the size of the hall.

Ron was barely able to contain his anger. How dare Potter get all the money, this castle and now his freaking sister. Dumbledore promised that Harry wouldn't find out that he had all of this. Harry was supposed to die and then Ginny would find out that she really was a Potter. Because of the contract Dumbledore would manipulate the Wizengamot to make her marry him. He would have gotten all the money and, if Dumbledore was able work his magic, give the Potter Lordship to Ron. He would have to hope trust that Dumbledore would still try to make it where Rose would marry him.

Pippy squeaked when she saw Harry, snapped her fingers, and a different elf appeared.

"Mys name is Doc and I can take Lord Potter to his room, if yous wants," he asked.

"Please take him there please," requested Rose.

Doc snapped of his fingers then, he and Harry disappeared.

Rose turned to her father and started to ask where her mother was, but her father answered the unspoken question, "The Director informed us before we left that he needed to deal with Dumbledore and Molly asked to be able to "deal" with him a bit before she came to meet us."

XxXxXxX

 **Gringotts: Dungeon**

Albus slowly woke up to darkness and the feeling of something over his head. He tried to move and discovered he was sitting on a chair and his hands were bound behind him. After a moment he realized that he was in deep trouble. He tried to use magic to untie the ropes but couldn't. He guessed that he was in the Goblins magic suppressant cell. Albus started to yell to get someone's attention. After what seemed like hours a door opened and what Albus determined to be a cloth bag was ripped from his head. He blinked his eyes allowing them to focus, when they did, he realized that a very pissed Molly Weasley was in front of him.

"Molly," he started to say before he was cut off.

"Albus BLOODY Dumbledore! How dare you lie to me and my family about Ginny! We would have loved her no matter what! We would have raised Harry to be who he needed to be! Did you even think about that they wouldn't be able to have children because they are siblings!" Molly bellowed.

Albus flinched at every word and tried to speak but he kept on being cut off. Once Molly finished, he tried to speak but stopped when the Goblin director walked in.

"Director, I would like to apologize about trying to portkey Lord Hog…" he stopped short and looked at Molly, "Wait, if Harry found out about Rose, then…HOW THE HELL DID HARRY FIND OUT ABOUT HIS INHERITANCE?!"

Even not able to use magic, everyone in the room could feel the anger and hatred rolling off Dumbledore. Molly stepped back in fear, scared of what she was seeing, and was about to pull her wand out but stopped after the Director raised a hand.

"As much as I would love to throw you to the dragons, I sadly cannot, but because of how you are acting I have decided to have you memory wiped to keep Lord Potter safe," he said, then turned to Molly, "I can imagine that you would love to curse him to death but we have to keep Lord Potter safe. Trust me when I say that, you will get your pound of flesh, he will be punished. I will be taking half of Noble House Dumbledore to cover our tracks."

Albus sat there listening to them and couldn't help but continue being angry. How dare they plot against him! He was Albus Dumbledore for Magic sakes, yes, he was a hidden Dark Lord, but he was the so-called Leader the Light. He upholds The Greater Good and if some people had to die or be lied to about the key issues, the so be it! The only reason he turned Dark was because of Gellert and tried to come back to the Light but he loved the Dark so much.

Before Albus could do or say anything else the Director waved his hand and blackness enveloped him again.

XxXxXxX

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

Albus slowly woke with splitting headache and looked around. He saw that his office was destroyed, Fawkes was still like a newborn chick and he cringed. How dare the goblins attack him. Yes, he broke the treaty with Gringotts, but he had to figure out who the new Lord Hogwarts was. He was confused that he couldn't remember what happened after he was attacked but just shrugged. He pulled out his wand and started to fix the damage. After the damage was fixed, he turned to his desk and noticed a scroll on it. He picked it up and unrolled it. As he read it a wave of magic exploded from him.

 _Dear Albus To Many Names Dumbledore,_

 _As you decided to attempt to kidnap the new Lord Hogwarts. We have taken half of the gold in your family vault. As of now you are now considered persona non grata and your vault is put on lockdown. The only way that someone can accessed is until a new Heir or Lord of Noble House Dumbledore is born or found._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnarök, Goblin Director_

"How dare those nasty 'things' take my families gold! They will rue the day they mess with Albus Dumbledore!" he bellowed.

He ran to his fireplace and grabbed a hand of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and shouted, "Gringotts!"

The fire turned emerald green and a goblin head popped out.

"What do you want wizard?" the goblin demanded, as soon he saw who it was, the goblin spit at Albus and withdrew his head. The fire turned back to red and Albus screamed.

He pulled his wand and started to redestroy his office. The portraits of former Headmasters/Headmistress ran for cover. After a few minutes his office was even worse than when the goblins attacked. Even though how mad he was, after a couple minutes he plopped down on the floor and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Pettigew and Bones

Welcome back to Chapter 5 of Harry Potter and Time Reversed! Sorry for the wait but real-life things have gotten in the way and I have been working hard to get this chapter posted So, without any further delay…here we go!

 **Chapter 5: Enter Pettigrew and Madam Bones**

 **Lord Deaths Realm**

Harry woke up with a groan and looked around. He nearly fainted when he saw that he was in Lord Death's waiting room again.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted, "I only shouted and then passed out. How the hell and I dead again?"

As soon as he asked himself that question, the door of the waiting room opened. This time it wasn't the lady that he saw the last time, but it was Death himself.

"Do not worry Lord Potter, you are not dead, this time at least. I have just decided to work a little magic to bring you here because you have really kicked the hornets' nest in the last of the hour of so."

He waved his hand and a desk with a chair appeared. He sat down and a file appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, when I sent you back, I told you to watch out for Molly Weasley. The only reason that I told you that is because in the last timelines she potioned you. She wasn't being evil or so but was worried that you wouldn't fall in love with Ginny or now Rose. I wish I could have told you about Rose, but I didn't have the file for her because I might be Lord Death a person's life is usually overseen by a person's angel. The reason I have your file is because your destiny is tied to the tapestry of fate. As soon as the truth of Rose came to light to me, I rushed to get the files for her. Everything is normal for her, no soul bonds or anything like that but still, if I had known that she was your sister I would have told you. Oh, before I forget, I decided to bring in some outside help. I will not tell you who they are, but they will be a big help."

Harry just sat there and listened, to shocked to say anything.

"Now Lord Potter, for now I don't think that there is anything that I need to tell you but if I do then I will contact you in your sleep," said Lord Death.

With that, not waiting for Harry to ask a question, Lord Death snapped his fingers and the room went dark. In the real-world Harry woke up with a start.

XxXxXxX

 **Potter Castle**

Harry looked around at the room that he was currently in. It was twice as big as his dorm room at Hogwarts. He tried to get up but there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"No's you don't Master Harry Potter, sir! Doc and Head elf Pippy demanded that you stay in bed. Ifs you need anything then I can get it for you," demanded Dobby, "The Weasleys are in the castle and are waiting for you to awake."

"I am okay Dobby and thank you. Where are they?" inquired Harry.

"Oh, they are in the kitchen getting something to eat, I can bring you something."

"I have an idea; can you just pop me downstairs to the kitchen? I will technically not move, and they will be able to ask me questions."

Dobby thought for a moment the popped away. He returned a moment later and snapped his fingers. The next moment Harry was sitting in a chair in the kitchen. He didn't even have a chance to say hello, when he was besieged by all the Weasleys.

"Harry, why were you at Gringotts?"

"Harry, why did you take you Lord rings?"

"Harry, this place is huge!"

"Lord Potter, it is nice to finally officially meet you."

"Harry….I don't know what to say…but thank you for finding out who I really am."

"Harry, mate I am happy that you are okay but how come you didn't tell me you were loaded."

Harry was overwhelmed by the questions and statements but zeroed in on Ron's statement. He wanted to snap at him but held his tongue. Yes, Ron can be a jealous git, but he was still his friend.

"First of all, thank you everyone for being worried about me. I was just really upset, and the anger must have destroyed the infant bindings because I am feeling stronger. The reason I was at Gringotts is because the Dursleys threw me out. I was cleaning out the attic earlier today and found old statements to the Dursleys and figured out that they were being paid to keep me. I simply asked about the statements and Uncle Vernon started screaming and yelling at me. Hedwig got me out of the house, and I ended up near Gringotts and decided to get some gold. The goblin Director noticed me and demanded to know why I didn't meet with him last year when I came in and he dragged me to his office to take the inheritance test and we discovered which houses I am head of and about Rose. The rest you all know."

Harry turned to Rose, "Rose, Ginny or whatever you want to be called. This morning when I woke up, I would have never realized that I would have a sister. I praise Mother Magic that your identity has been revealed. If you want to continue to be Ginny and never take the Potter name or you use your real name I will understand. I just want you to be happy."

Harry then turned to Mr. Weasley, "I know, that I have only really met you just now but from what I can see, you have raised Rose to the best she can be."

Harry turned to the other Weasley's with a evil smirk on his face, "I will just say this once, never hurt Rose, if you value your lives."

The kitchen became dead silent, then Harry started laughing, "I am joking, so calm down, if I really wanted to harm any of you then I would just start a prank war like the Marauders. It comes easily because my father was Prongs and my godfather is Padfoot."

As soon as he said that Fred and George fell from their chairs and started bowing to Harry, "We are not worthy! We are in the presence of pranking royalty!"

"Why didn't,"

"You tell,"

"Us that,"

"YOU ARE THE SON OF PRONGS!" they screamed.

"One at a time please," Harry asked, "I will be more than happy to answer your questions."  
"Who are Moony and Wormtail? Are they still alive? Are you in contact with them? Can we meet them?" asked Fred.

"We found a family heirloom of yours at Hogwarts, that we should give to you, but it is at home," commented George.

"Well Moony's real name is Remus Lupin, and I am not in contact with him. Wormtail…was Peter Pettigrew, but Sirus Black is accused of killing him. But now I am not sure, because when I read my parents wills, I discovered that Pettigrew was the one who betrayed my parents. From what I know Wormtail like my father and godfather were Animagi. He took the form of a…." Harry stopped mid-sentence and looked at Ron who had Scabbers out.

"Ron, how long has your family had Scabbers?"

Ron looked up and thought for a minute, "Well, Percy had him right before first year, so more than ten years."

Mr. Weasley had a look as soon as Ron answered. He quickly palmed his wand and with a speed unseen for years he quickly stunned the rat.

"Dad, why did you stun Scabbers?" screamed Ron.

"Everyone, except Percy and Harry, leave the room. I might be overreacting, but I want to be safe, but if I am wrong then I will apologize," demanded Arthur.

Everyone else left the kitchen, as soon the kitchen door was closed Arthur, grabbed Scabbers, put it on the ground and pointed his wand at the rat and silently cast a spell.

With a flash of light, Scabbers started to bubble and grow. After 30 seconds, where a rat had been, now a fat rat faced man was in its place. With a snarl, Arthur stunned the man again and conjured ropes, that tied the man up. He cast another spell and two wands flew out from the man's robes, which Arthur caught.

"Percy, Harry, I need both of you to leave. Pettigrew and I need to talk," he turned fully to Harry, "I need one of your elves to go to the DMLE and get Madam Bones and go to Gringotts to get a copy of your parents wills."

Percy walked out and Harry called Pippy.

"Can you take me to wherever the others went?" asked Harry, "Also, please go or send another elf to the DMLE, please get Madam Bones to come to Potter Manor. Tell her the FLOO address and password if there is one. Then go to Gringotts to get a copy of my parents will."

"Yes sir, Great Master Lord Harry Potter!" squeaked Pippy.

With a snap of her fingers she and Harry disappeared. Arthur turned to Pettigrew and revived him. Pettigrew's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He paled once he noticed Arthur and that he was tied up.

"Peter Pettigrew! Don't even think of escaping! The ropes binding you are in an Unspeakable variant of the Incarcerous Spell. They will change size no matter what. You will still be tied up," snarled Arthur, "You might have noticed that I said Unspeakable, well I might be in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office now, but during the war, I was a Unspeakable known as, The Shadow. Ah I can see that you recognize the name. Everyone says that You-Know-Who was only scared of Dumbledore but Death Eaters where scared of me. So, just sit there and wait for Madam Bones to come and collect you. Also, if you value your life, I would recommend that you admit to everything they ask you. Even in Azkaban I can get to you."

Pettigrew quickly nodded this head so fast it appeared to be a blur. They didn't have to wait long for Madam Bone to arrive, because as soon as Arthur was done speaking, she and five others crashed through the kitchen door with wands out.

"We got a call about a supposedly dead Death Eater being alive! Where is he…is that Peter Pettigrew?" snarled Madam Bones.

Without a second thought, she stunned Pettigrew, then turned to Arthur, "What the hell is going on here? I was about to leave for the night, then an elf popped into my office, telling me to over to Potter Castle with a team of Aurors because a supposedly dead Death Eater was alive. First off, I thought James put the castle on lockdown. Did Harry finally take his up his Lordship and why the hell are you all here? Where is Molly and how the hell did you capture Pettigrew? I thought that Sirus killed him and the muggles."

Pippy popped into the kitchen before Arthur could answer and handed the will to Madam Bones. She opened it and started to read. As she read it, she started to turn a shade of red, until she dropped the will. She turned to the lead Auror, "GET TO AZKABAN AND GET SIRUS BLACK OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"Why, Director?" asked the lead Auror.

"Just do it now! I want him at St. Mungo's in an hour! I must get this scum to an interrogation room and drown him in Truth Serum. What I just read proves that Sirus is innocent! Do not question me or tell anyone else!" screamed Madam Bones.

XxXxXxX

 **Azkaban Prison**

Sirus curled up tighter in his grim form to stay warm even in middle of summer. With the Dementors always outside his cell door it could be as hot as the sun outside and it would be freezing. As he drifted back to sleep the temperature started to rise, which signaled that the Dementors were leaving and that meant one thing. The human guards were entering the cell block. He quickly turned back to human form and stretched. He heard footsteps and for the millionth time he hoped that they were finally going to give him a trial or just throw him through the Veil. The footsteps stopped in front of his cell and a key was placed into the lock. The door opened with a horrible squeak and a warden entered.

"Get up Black, the rat has finally been found,"

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" cried Sirus.

XxXxXxX

Authors Note:

Once again, I am sorry for the wait, but I had writers block. I finally found my muse and Chapter 6 will be posted later tonight.


End file.
